Running Water
by lonerlotti
Summary: Sometimes one word is all it takes. Sometimes addictions kill you. Even the 'sexy' ones. She saw that one word in his eyes. Please. Now, she knew it was her job to save him. LEMON. H/G
1. Running Water

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does.

Chapter One: Running Water

The sound of running water made her want to pee. Even so, she had already tried to shut off the dripping sink in the girl's bathroom. With her mind unfocused, she allowed the dripping to continue.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Ginny groaned in frustration. She had already snuck from the Gryffindor rooms to come down here and meet him. Her shirt fell down to her knees, and other than that she had on a pair of worn out knickers. She had run a comb through her hair before she snuck out. It was more comfort than anything else, brushing her hair.

Her feet started to hurt from standing on the cold tile. She walked over to one of the empty stalls and sat down.

She heard the bathroom door open and then creak shut. That always made her nervous. She twirled a strand of red hair around her slender finger. The footsteps grew louder as he walked over to the stall she was in. They came to a sudden halt as he stopped and looked in, staring at her.

Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes. She smirked, "I almost thought you had bailed on me."

Instead of saying anything, he reached out and pulled her up into his chest. He stroked her hair, and held her tight.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She felt warm liquid on her cheek and pulled back from him. Ginny looked at him and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

At once he leaned forward and kissed her. Hard and needing. That's how it always was though. She entwined her arms around his neck. His hands reached down and pushed her shirt up, then all at once he was cupping her breasts with his hands and kneading them. She moaned as he did this. His lips moved from hers down to her breasts. She pushed her fingers into his hair, as if to encourage him.

His hand reached down to her knickers, he pushed them out of the way as his fingers made their way into her. She let out little gasps as he pushed a finger inside of her. He moaned at the feeling of her warmth on him, on his finger. He pulled it up and backed her out of the stall, against the wall.

Ginny felt his hesitation and she leaned up and kissed his ear. She pulled the lobe with her teeth and whispered to him, "Come on."

He didn't need any further encouragement and he hoisted her up so her legs were around his waist. Reaching down with one hand, he freed himself from his boxers and pushed up againt her. He pushed her knickers out of the way and pushed himself in. He gasped at the feeling of being inside of her.

All at once, he was pounding himself into her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, moaning with each thrust. He didn't slow as he reached his orgasm. She held on to him as he came in her. She had begun using a contreceptive a while back, when this first started.

The emerald eyes looked into hers again, as he lowered her back to the ground.

Ginny adjusted her shirt, and walked over to the sink. The dripping one. She turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face. She looked into the mirror and could see Harry standing behind her, watching her.

"We don't have to keep doing this. You don't have to do this for me. What I mean is -"

Ginny cut him off. "Harry, we agreed that I would do this. This addiction that you have, if it's going to be there, then i'd rather be the one there for you. Instead of someone else, someone who doesn't know you or care for you.."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're one of my best friends Gin. You always will be. I just..I can't.."

"I understand. And that's why I agreed to be there for you. I'm here when you need me ok, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and reached forward and hugged her. He held her in his arms for what seemed like forever. The smell of her shampoo, lavender, pleased his nostrils as he held her.

He smiled at her, "What would Dean think?"

She frowned, and his smile vanished. She shrugged her shoulders, "He knows you have an addiction. He knows that i'm involved in it. He just doesn't know it's a sex addiction."

Once again Harry frowned and looked down at her. "I don't understand why you want to do it though. I could always find a random girl to-"

Shaking her head so that her red hair moved around her face, she explained, "I'd rather it be me. Instead of someone you barely know or don't care about. I'd rather it was me."

Harry looked toward the bathroom door.

"We'd better go to bed. Before Ron or Hermione wake up, i'd hate to explain that one."

Ginny nodded and followed him out of the bathroom and toward the dormitory. Different thoughts invaded her head. At the moment, the loudest was her answer. Why did she do it? She knew the answer to that even in her sleep.

She loved Harry Potter. Loved him. Even if she couldn't be with him, she would help him out any way she could. Even if helping him out meant meeting up with him whenever he needed it for a quick shag. Because Harry found out that he needed sex, he craved sex, and with it he could go on living a semi normal life. Without the nightmares. Without being depressed. Ginny Weasley was Harry Potter's personal drug.


	2. Love Games

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does.

**Reviews appreciated.**

Chapter 2: Love Games

Ginny moaned as Dean ran kisses from her mouth down her neck. He pulled at her top and reached underneath to touch her breasts. She shifted away from him hoping that he'd get the hint, he continued his exploration though. She pulled away now. Standing up and rebuttoning her blouse.

"You know I can't, not yet."

Dean sighed. "I know, I know, you're a virgin -Ginny winced at this- and you want your first time to be special, I understand that. That's why i'll wait, until you're ready."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Getting up from his bed, she snuck out and back into her bed. Different thoughts invaded her mind, the most obvious though was why this was happening. The lies kept on getting bigged, and she was sure it would ruin her and Dean's relationship. Ginny wasn't to concerned about being in a relationship with Dean, but she didn't want to hurt or humiliate him.

She sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

A blood curling scream would have escaped from her lips if a hand had not covered her mouth. She sighed and relaxed when she realized who it was.

Harry positioned Ginny so that she was sitting in between his spread legs, facing away from him. She leaned back against his naked chest, comfort consuming her.

He buried his face into her hair, and she could feel as the sobs shook his body. She reached her hand down beside her and took his hand in hers, placing small kisses upon it until he calmed down.

"It was the same dream. All of it, it's like it's real again....like it's happening."

Ginny turned around and faced him. She started into his emerald eyes. Her hand reached up and she caressed the side of his face, he leaned his face into her hand. She moved her hand from his face and reached down to unbutton his pants.

She wasn't wearing any knickers underneath her bed shirt. Ginny moved up and positioned herself over him.

As she felt him enter her, felt his sigh of relief, felt the comfort and ecstasy of having her be one with him, all seemed better for now.

*~* Next Morning During Breakfast *~*

Ginny had woken up feeling cold. The body that was laying next to hers last night was now missing. She should have known, he always left before anyone woke up.

Putting on her school clothes and throwing her hair into a bun, she went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were already there at the table. She sat down at her usual place by Harry. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "No shower today."

She shook her head, "No time, I was almost late."

Ron blanched. "Take a shower Gin, yuck."

Hermione punched him lightly in the shoulder, "You look fine. So have you and Dean finally..?"

Ginny's face just abou turned the color of her hair, "Hermione! I can't believe that you'd say that in front of Ron. As far as that goes, i'll talk to you later about it. It's complicated."

The whole time she was talking, she failed to notice the eyes sitted next to her that narrowed at the mention of her sleeping with Dean.

As if right on cue, Dean came up behind Ginny and leaned over to give her a kiss. She pulled away slightly and pointed to her mouth, which was full of the toast she had just taken a bite of. Dean chuckled and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked off to meet his friends.

Ron had finished inhaling his food, and grinned as he looked at his best mate.

"I heard Patty asked you out."

Harry shrugged.

A certain female Weasley continued to eat her food as she casually evesdropped on the conversation going on next to her.

"Come on, you've liked her for how long?"

"Not interested anymore, something much better is going on right now." As Harry rose to leave the table, Ginny felt a gentle squeeze on her thigh. The remaining three were left to watch his retreating back.

Ron blinked, before he grabbed a piece of toast, tripped over his robes, and ran after his retreating best friend.

Hermione laughed.

Ginny shook her head slightly.

*~* That night. *~*

Ginny snuck into the boys dormitory. She locted the bed she was looking for and pulled back the curtain.

Two brown eyes blinked lazily at her.

"Hey Gin, what's up?"

She reached down and pulled down his boxers before straddling his hips, she had made sure not to wear knickers. He was already aroused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean i'm sure. I need to know something."

"Know what.."

He was cut off as she leaned down and kissed him, then proceeded to go down on top of him, moaning as he fully entered her for the first time.


	3. A Turn Of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does.

**A Turn Of Events**

"Well, that was the best break up sex ever."

Ginny sighed. She had needed an answer. She needed to know if sex with her boyfriend was as good as it was with Harry. It wasn't...

She smiled and looked at him, sitting beside her. Reaching over she patted his hand and nodded. Dead didn't need need her to say anything, he knew that at this moment, silence was better. At that moment, Ginny got up and snuck back into her bed.

'Why?' She though, 'Why is it better with Harry.'

With that one last thought gone, Ginny proceeded to fall in a restless sleep.

*~* Next Morning in the Common Room *~*

Ginny stumbled down the stairs into the common room, still wearing her pajamas. Ron looked over at his sister, concern on his features.

"Gin, you okay?"

All he got in response was a groan. He got up and examined her closely, as if he was deciding the next move to make at wizard's chess. Peeking one eye open, she glared at her brother and he took the hint, once again sitting down.

"Worst night ever."

Harry blinked. He nudged Hermione. She got the hint and went over and sat next to Ginny.

"It happened. I tried."

"Tried?"

"I tried with him. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't what I expected..what I wanted."

"Oh..."

"We broke up."

Harry tilted his head in their direction. 'Finally, the conversation had taken a turn that he was interested in.'

At this point, the two girls decided to go back up to the girls dorms and get ready.

*~* After Breakfast *~*

Ginny got up from eating, leaving the trio behind, and headed off to her potions class. With her mind preoccupied she failed to notice the footsteps rushing to catch up with her.

"You and Dean broke up." It wasn't a question. "Well."

"Well what," Ginny was almost sorry to snap at him.

"Well, the next time you decide to have sex in the boys rooms, remember they invented silencing charms for a reason."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Horrified.

Watching her, Harry didn't know it was even possible for a person's face to turn that red.

"You heard."

Shaking his head, he looked down at her, making sure to keep eye contact with her, "No, but you confirmed what I suspected. You do know that you're better than him right? Dean."

"Like you?"

The question caught him off guard. Looking down at the petite girl before him it was almost hard to imagine her being a woman. Even though Harry knew she was a woman. He knew what kinds of sounds she was capable of making. He knew what she liked and how she liked it. He knew that his best friends sister had become more than that.

His shaggy hair almost fell over his eyes as he shook his head, "Not like me. I don't deserve you. I don't think we should be doing what we are -"

Ginny leaned up so her mouth was by his earlobe, she gently bit his earlobe and whispered to him, "I like doing what we're doing as much as you do."

Reaching down, she quickly ran her hand over the bump that had presented itself at the front of his pants.

Smirking, she gave him one last look at proceeded to walk away, hips swaying and hair bouncing.

He whispered to her retreating back, "I also don't think we should be doing this, because how could you possibly love me after this."

He tousled his hair and walked off to his class.

~*~ Reviews are appreciated. I enjoy hearing what you liked about the story, or what you'd like to see progress in the story. ~*~


	4. What Was That For

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does.

**Author's Note: **I'm sure those of you who have been reading have already figured this out, my stories usually have a lot of LEMON in them. Just a late note here.

**What Was That For**

The day passed by in a blur. Ginny could hardly remember what had gone on that morning. She closed her eyes breifly and an image of Harry came to mind. Then she remember, the break up with Dean and the run in with Harry.

Having finished all of her classes, Ginny decided to take the rest of the day to work on her assignments. Packing up fresh parchment and quills, she headed out onto the grounds to find her favorite spot, a place down by the lake.

Plopping herself down on the ground, she leaned back against the tree there. From her position she could see students walking up to the castle from the Quiddich field, but they couldn't see her. It was nice that way.

Sighing she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the breeze.

Ginny cracked open one eye, "How do you always manage to do that."

Harry chuckled, "Because i'm amazing? Or perhaps it's because you're daydreaming about me. I think either of those things would be a good answer."

"You're cocky."

"I am right though."

"If I must explain myself, I was enjoying the weather until a selfish brat came along."

Harry's face fell, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, that's hard enough. I just needed...some time to myself. As far as avoiding you, that was only during lunch. It always seems to make things harder when people ask you what's wrong. You know?"

Harry reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Ginny, I know better than anyone how that feels. I think you know that."

Leaning forward, she placed a quick kiss on his lips. She gasped as a strong hand placed itself on the back of her head to keep her there, and Harry deepened their kiss.

The kiss continued as Harry gently pushed her back onto the grass. As his hand made it's way down her stomach, and began to lift up her skirt Ginny protested, "Someone's going to see us! Are you crazy?!"

Harry leaned back down and kissed her again, smirking against her lips he murmured, "You know as well as I do that no one can see us here. Just be quiet, if you can manage."

The possibility of getting caught sent a jolt of arousal through Ginny. She arched her hips up towards his hand. At that moment, a soft growl escaped his lips as he pushed her knickers aside and slid a finger into her.

Ginny clutched his shoulder's and rode out the thrusts he created with his finger. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

At the loss of contact as she finger came out of her, she almost whimpered. Before she could protest he managed to remove her knickers and free himself from his pants. All at once, he was back inside of her.

*~*

In the distance, Ron was almost sure he could hear a moan. Still in his Quiddich uniform he looked over at Hermione.

"Did you hear that?"

Hermione's cheeks were as red as cherries, "It sounded like a scream of -"

Shaking his head, Ron muttered under his breath, "At least someone's getting some."

"What?"

Looking at a confused Hermione, Ron smiled, "I said, we better be getting back."

Hermione nodded as they walked back to the castle.

~*~

Ginny pulled her skirt back up and playfuly glared at Harry, "So..who was it you were telling to be quiet?"

Harry seemed oddly focused on tying his shoes at the moment. He reached over and tussled her hair. "Remember that time, in the common room, when you had to convince your brother you were screaming because you had cramps."

"Yeah?"

"We're even. Besides, just be thankful Rom didn't hear anything this time."

*~* Later That Night ~*~

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting in the common room, studying for classes and eating snacks stolen from the kitchen. Even though they weren't so much as stolen, as obtained through Harry Potter loving house elves.

Ginny came strolling into the room with a cup of hot chocolate and her blanket wrapped around her. She sat down next to Harry, enjoying the silence.

"What are you doing up so late, Gin?"

So much for that.

"I took a nap earlier Ron. Am I bugging you?"

Ron faked insult, "Am I not allowed to ask how you are without implying something?"

At this point, Ginny noticed Harry shivered and unwrapped it from around her, throwing half of it over Harry and leaving the other half on her lap.

"That's sweet of you Ron," Ginny smiled.

Underneath the blanket, she felt Harry's hand shift to her lap. Looking over at him, he continued to hold his book with one hand and read it. She shifted away from him, not wanting to get caught by her brother and Hermione. She looking over at his brother from his position on the chair, laying over it with his legs hanging over the side, and Hermione sitting propped up against it. Ron was rambling on about classes, and Hermione was throwing in a word or two occasionaly.

Once again, Harry's hand began to move toward her. Ginny was sure that they could hear her heart, with how hard it was pounding. His hand moved closer.

Ginny raised her voice, "What are -" Then Harry's hand grabbed hers. He was holding her hand. Ginny could have melted, knowing that's what he was wanting. At the point though, her outburst had all the eyes on her.

"Uh, what are you all doing during Christmas break?"

This started up a whole new round of conversations. Ginny who had begun to let her eyelids droop, was no longer sleepy. All that she could feel was Harry's hand in hers, and Harry caressing her fingers with hers. Everything that she was worried about faded away, as she drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

~*~ Reviews are appreciated. I enjoy hearing what you liked about the story, or what you'd like to see progress in the story. ~*~


	5. Locker Rooms and Libraries

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does.

**Locker Rooms and Libraries**

**~*~**

The locker room was empty.

The locker room was empty to the untrained eye.

Ginny was pressed against one of the lockers towards the back of the locker room. She kept her moans silent just in case someone walked in. Harry didn't seem to care, as he was preoccupied with one of her nipples.

"Harry -"

He had ignored her protests after he had started, frankly not caring at this point whether they got caught or not.

"What if someone com-"

Harry abandoned her nipple for her mouth, forcing her lips apart with his tongue. After a passionate kiss that left them both panting he rested his forehead against hers, regaining his breath. Smirking he kissed his way from her mouth to her ear, whispering to her, "If someone comes in, then they're going to get one hell of a show."

For some reason, the idea of someone catching them turned Ginny on even more.

To show Harry she agreed with him, she reached down and pushed her hand into his pants. Harry's head leaned back at the sudden burst of pleasure. Pushing his hips into her hand, he let her know to go faster.

Ginny leaned up to his ear, hand still wrapped around him, and let out a soft moan into his ear.

Grunting Harry pulled her hands hand out of his pants and yanked them off. He bent her over the bench in the middle of the floor between the lockers. Pushing up her skirt, he yanked off her knickers and slid into her.

The sex was urgent and rough.

Sweat gathered at Harry's forehead, but he barely noticed as his hands grasped her hips tighter and he slammed into her. Ginny arched into him as she reached her orgasm. After a few more thrusts Harry pushed himself tightly against her, reaching his peak.

Harry stood up, reaching down and helping Ginny up.

Hearing her giggle, he looked over at her as she sat on the bench, putting back on her knickers.

"What's so funny?"

"And to think, I just came out here because Ron asked me to remind you to meet them in the library."

~*~Harry POV ~*~

Heading towards the library, he couldn't help but think about Ginny. Everything about her was so appealing. Not to mention the fact that she was everything he wanted and more.

Turning the corner into the library he didn't spot Hermione and Ron right away. Passing the first couple rows of books, he spotted the two of them snogging!

Smiling, he turned and walked out of the library, deciding to leave the couple alone.


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does.

**Author's Note: **I now have a job! Actually two jobs. Therefore, as far as updates go it may be a little bit longer in between each one. My stories are most definately going to be finished though. I appreciate everyone who has followed my stories and enjoys them. Thank you. :)

**Revelations**

During breakfast the next day Ginny couldn't help but notice the all too happy look on Harry's face. His smile looked like someone had just told him Malfoy tranferred to another school where they made you sweep floors all day long. Ginny smirked herself as she thought of the idea of Malfoy doing anything other with a broom than riding it.

Looking back at Harry, she watched as he looked from Hermione to Ron, the huge grin never fading.

"What am I missing?"

The smile faded from Harry's face, "Missing...I have no idea what you're talking about Gin."

Sighing Ginny decided to drop the subject for now. She would have to make sure to ask him about it later when they were alone.

"...Ginny."

Looking up from her scrambled eggs, she stared at Hermione. Tilting her head at the side she gave her a look that said 'what'.

"I was asking if you still wanted to keep that study date we had. I know that you've been busy and if you can't make it, Ron has agreed to keep me company."

Harry chuckled, "I bet he has."

A few things happened the second Harry spoke those words. Ron proceeded to stand up and pull Harry along with him, who was laughing full throttle. Hermione gasped and turned bright red, covering her face with both hands. Ginny, who was dumbfounded throughout the whole exchange, sat in silence as she watched Ron drag Harry off.

"What was that about?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny, "Want to take a walk?"

*~* Gryffindor Common Room ~*~

"What is wrong with you!"

Harry had finally stopped laughing long enough to watch as his best friend paced in front of him. He wasn't sure if Ron's cheeks were red from anger or embarassment.

"Do you know?"

Harry plastered a look of surprise on his face, "Know what?"

Looking over him, Ron wasn't sure if he made the comment because he knew what was going on or because he was being a smart ass.

"Do you?" He once again asked the question.

Harry nodded. He patted the seat next to him, inviting Ron to sit down.

"I saw the two of you in the library. Don't get me wrong, it was quite a show (a glare from Ron). What I don't get, is why the two of you didn't tell me."

Ron sighed, hesitating.

"I wanted to know it was going to work before we told you. It would have been horrible to tell you, then for us not to go through with it. I don't want to put you in an akward position."

"I just want you to be happy. Both of you."

Ron nodded.

"So...I guess we better go get the girls. By the way Harry, did you know that Hermione thinks there's something going on between you and Ginny?"

The sound of two pairs of footsteps was replaced by the sound of one. Harry had stopped dead in his tracks, "She does?"

The hallway became quiet as Ron stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"You ok?"

The sound of the pair resumed as they walked towards the great hall. Ron smiled and threw an arm over Harry's shoulder, "I know nothing would ever happen with you two. Besides, even if it did i'd have nothing to worry about, you're so shy it'd be years before you two even kissed!"

Groaning quietly, Harry shook his head and continued to follow his best friend.

*~* On Hogwart's Grounds ~*~

"So..."

For the third time since they started their walk Ginny tried to start up a conversation with Hermione. Hermione was twirling a finger through her brunette hair, creating even tighter curls throughout her hair.

"Ron kissed me. Well, I kissed Ron. Technically, we both kissed each other."

The sound of laughter interrupted Hermione's heated revelation. She looked over to see a a bent over Ginny laughing with her arms wrapped around her stomach, her mop of red hair hanging over her face.

"It isn't funny..."

At this statement, Ginny laughed even harder.

Finally stopping, she straightened herself back out and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Finally."

Getting ready to throw an insult at Ginny for being..right. A smile filled her face as she looked over at the petite red head. Nodding her head she grabbed Ginny's hand, heading back to the castle with her.

"Finally," she agreed.

~*~ Later That Night *~*

Ginny curled up tighter in her blankies. The events from the day had exhausted her. With this thought, she gave a yawn that would put a tired kitten to sleep and closed her eyes.

At the feel of someone sliding into bed with her she cracked a tired eye open to see an equally tired Harry next to her.

"Tonight?"

With eyes still closed, he pulled her closed to him placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep," and they did.

~*~ Reviews are appreciated. I enjoy hearing what you liked about the story, or what you'd like to see progress in the story. ~*~


	7. Want To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does.

I would like to apoligize for taking so long to update. My computer crashed. My Eddy my laptop shall RIP. :(

**Want To Be**

When Ginny awoke in the morning, Harry was gone. The only indication that he had been there was her memory of him coming in the night before. A smile graced her face as she thought about how nice it was to have him sleep next to her. Snuggling deeper into her covers she refused to leave the warmth of her bed even for a few minutes.

A few hours later Ginny awoke. It was noon. Sighing, she threw off her covers and got out of bed. Taking her time to stretch she went over to the mirror to see just how much work she had to do before presenting herself to the great hall. Not as if everyone was going to be looking at her, just one that she hoped would. Looking back at her reflection Ginny saw her hair had stayed in the messy bun she had thrown it up into last night. Not bad. Her face was a little bit flushed, but she looked presentable.

Nodding she turned her heel and went to leave the room.

A few minutes later the door to the common room opened back up and Miss Weasley made her way back to the mirror.

"I love you."

Shaking her head so a few strands of hair came loose from the bun she tried again, this time in a deeper voice, "Hey you. Yeah you. I love you."

No. That wasn't it either.

Taking her hair out of it's bun and shaking it loose, she turned her head to the side and winked at her reflection. "Hey baby, I love yo-"

Another reflection had joined hers and Ginny turned around to glare at a laughing Hermione. This only made her laugh harder.

"I was just coming up to see if you were going to join us for lunch, but this looks so much more fun."

Gathering up her hair and putting back into place Ginny glared at her friend, "If you would have asked what I was doing it wouldn't have sounded so crazy. Of course when you walk in on someone doing something you don't normally see you'd be confused." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "NOT that way!"

Ginny blushed as bright as the red of her hair and stomped down the stairs, heading for lunch.

Hermione looked into the mirror, "I love you." Shrugging she followed pursuit of Ginny, "Guess I don't get it."

~*~ Harry's POV ~*~

'Last night I slipped away. I couldn't do it. Sleeping next to her, it was so hard. I wanted to take her. It didn't matter if she said no. I would have done it anyways.'

A trail of sweat dripped down his forehead as these thoughts invaded his mind. He was crouched against a tree in the forbidden forrest. His legs were numb from being in that position for hours. His green eyes were dialated. His hand was clenched into the fabric of his jeans by his hip. He thought about hurting her. He actually thought about it.

Shaking his head so his hair fell down in front of his eyes, he realized something.

He had to end it. He had to, because the one thing he couldn't do. Was hurt her.

Taking off his glasses he wiped the sweat from his face, finally calming down. Holding his glasses in front of his face he looked at his reflection. Making a promise then, "I love you Ginny Weasley. But I can't be with you without hurting you."

Getting up and brushing the leaves and dirt from his clothes, he made his way back to Hogwarts.

~*~ Great Hall ~*~

"Have you seen Harry?"

Ginny looked up from her plate to cast a surpsrised look at Ron. "Why would I have seen him."

"Just asking..no need to get your knickers in a bunch."

At this remark, Hermione took it upon herself to kick him in the shin. Shrugging his shoulders Ron gave her a 'What did I do?' look. In response to this look Hermione flashed her 'You know what you did. Don't act stupid look'.

Hermione cleared her throat gently, "So...why did you want to know about Harry."

"Well, he never came to the room last night. At least from what I saw. He was also not in his bed this morning, in fact it didn't even look like it'd been slept in."

Almost as if he knew what had been being said, Harry chose that moment to walk into the great hall. Walking up to where they were sitting, he pointed a look directly at Ginny. She shivered under the intensity of it. He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the great hall.

Looking after them Ron and Hermione sat with mouths agape. "What the hell was that about," Ron asked in confused. Before Ginny could hear Hermione's reply, she was out of earshot of them.

Ginny struggled to follow Harry's long strides as he led her somewhere. Looking at his grasp on her wrist she tried to get a look at his face. Tilting her head she could barely make out his profile let alone his expressions.

They stopped as they came to a broom closet. Harry took a quick glance to make sure that no one was aorund them before going into the closet and pulling her in after him. Before Ginny could even open her mouth to speak Harry's mouth was on her neck, biting her...hard.

"Owww...what are you.."

His hand shot up to cover her mouth. He continued his rough assault on her next though, moving his mouth to her breasts, not even bothering to pull away the fabric covering them. Reaching up under her skirt he shot a finger into her. Before Ginny even had a chance to speak he had undone his pants and was pushing into her. Ginny gasped in pain. This was wrong. All of it. She softly cried as Harry finished invading her. His hand still covered her mouth the entire time, only pulling it away when he was donw and pushing his pants back on. Ginny turned her head to the side to keep from looking at him.

Reaching up his hand to wipe away the tears, Ginny flinched under his touch. Leaning his head he whispered into her ear, "This is why you can't be with you. You can't help me. I will hurt you."

Then there was a breif glimpse of light as the closet door opened, and he was gone. Ginny Weasley slid down the wall of the closet pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I love you."

She whispered.


	8. Forbidden

Disclaimer.

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Harry Potter or any of the characters do not belong to me.

Ok...so thank you all who reviewed and let me know what you think. :) It's a pleasure to have nice people like you read my story...Anyways...

**Chapter 8: Forbidden**

The next couple of weeks had been quiet, and that was saying a lot for the particular group in question.

Without Ginny or Harry to break akward silences, Hermione and Ron just weren't sure of themselves. One morning they went to reach for the same piece of toast, only to hit their hands together. After turning bright red, Hermione got up and left the room. As far as the other two go, whenever Harry would walk into a room Ginny would leave.

The one time that he tried to talk to her he instantly regretted it. As she turned to look at him the pain in her eyes could have caused an army to break down. Without attempting to say another word he got up and left the room. As he left he could hear Ron's voice, "What is going on with those two?" Harry shivered, imagining how bad it would be if Ron knew what was going on between the two of them.

"I miss you."

Harry looked up from his position at the table, book opened up to a chapter from potions he needed to read. Staring at Ginny, he noticed that she had dropped a couple of pounds. Looking up at her face he saw her eyes were puffy and her skin pale. The red of her hair seemed dull. Clenching his eyes shut he fought back tears, he had done this. The realization of what he had done hit him hard. Turning his body to get up he was stopped by her voice.

"Don't."

The breif glimpse of confusion in his eyes caused her eyes to moisten. He wanted to reach up and hold her. Harry wanted to be able to take everything back. Everything.

"What you did...*she choked back a sob* it's unforgiveable. It's horrible how someone you love can hurt you so much. But somehow Harry, I can't stop."

Harry's emerald eyes blinked open and closed. Without asking for approval, he got out of his chair and hugged her. He held her close and pushed his face into her hair. The tears came freely as he apoligized. Not only for what he had done, but for everything. As he stood in the middle of the great hall, holding Ginny Weasley, he felt complete. There was no fear in the back of his mind. The only thing he felt was her warm body against him and her hand caressing his hair.

Pulling back from her, not caring how he must have looked he put his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Ginny sighed, slightly smiling. "So.."

Dropping his arms from around her, Harry didn't hide his frustration, "So what! Ginny..I can't hurt you. Not again." Leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and departed the room.

Putting her fingers up to her lips, Ginny could still feel the kiss.

Turning on her heel, she departed the Great Hall.

..

A few seats down Ron poked his head from around his book, "I think they're gone."

"Well..."

"Ok you're right, I think they're seeing each other."

Hermione nodded, placing down the book she had been hiding behind, "I'm just glad they didn't see us. Although, from what it looks like they might not be seeing each other anymore."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he called her fat?"

The blank stare he recieved confirmed a negative.

"Well, what else could they have been arguing about."

Chuckling, Hermione stood up, holding out her hand to Ron. "More important things perhaps."

Shrugging, Ron got up giving Hermione a kiss.

"Want to go see if the common room is empty, we can occupy it with one of our special 'study' sessions."

The sounds of a potions book hitting a hard head echoed throughout the room.


	9. Longing and Having

Disclaimer.

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Harry Potter or any of the characters do not belong to me.

Ok...so thank you all who reviewed and let me know what you think. It's a pleasure to have nice people like you read my story...Anyways, a lot has been going on so I've sort of left my stories on hiatus, which is very annoying considering I hate when people do that to me. This is going to be the last chapter, so that way at least those of you who like this store will have 'closure', at least in the Harry Potter reading world. Enjoy

**Chapter 9: Longing and Having**

Several weeks had passed since their last meeting. Harry had almost forgotten what it was like to touch her….to hold her….to be with her.

He sat on the shore of the lake near the school, wondering if he had made the right decision. An image of a smiling girl stood out in the sand where he had been drawing with his wand. The sound of someone coming up behind him made him jump and he turned around to see who it was approaching him.

"Hi Hermione"

Shaking her bushy brown hair she plopped herself down onto the grass next to him. Using her want, she filled the two glasses she had brought with her with water.

Smiling she told her best friend, "Ron's asked me to marry him…..well, someday."

The sad green eyes that met her made her smile quickly disappear.

"I can't believe she's gone…"

Taking his hand into hers in a comforting gesture, she sat with him in silence for a moment, "….she'll be back soon. I just mean, how long can she really stay gone."

Harry's sweater clad shoulders shook as his body overcame with sobs.

As Hermione reached over and held this broken man in her arms, she wondered if things would ever be normal again. Ginny had left with nothing more than a piece of parchment on her bed.

Reaching down she forced the piece of parchment out of his hand, the one that Harry had found weeks before.

Only two words were scribbled on it, and they had been smeared by Harry's tears, "I'm sorry..."

*~*~* Ginny's POV *~*~*

The smiling face of her housemates greeted the petite redhead as she came through the portrait to the common room. There were many hugs and kisses as she greeted everyone happily.

There was music and laughter feeling the room so when it stopped, she turned to look at what everyone else was.

Sad green eyes greeted hers. His hair was parted so that the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was very prominently showing. The clothes he wore were dirty and unkempt.

Most of the Gryffindor students had cleared out of the common room, letting Ginny and Harry having some privacy. Hermione and Ron cleared the remaining students out, leaving it empty except the two.

Not sure exactly what to expect, Ginny popped down onto the couch, still in the blue sundress she had worn while on her trip to the muggle world. Her time away she spent traveling and seeing what there was to see, giving herself some time to be alone.

She kept keen eyes on Harry Potter and watched as he walked over to the fireplace.

The silence was broken as he slammed his fist against the wall above the fireplace, causing a definite flicker in the flames.

"I wanted to blame you…"

Her eyes stayed on him as he reached down into his trouser pocket, holding a piece of crumpled paper.

"I thought that if I did something differently…"

His hand tossed the paper into the fire and Ginny watched as the flames licked the parchment, destroying what once was.

"…then you would have stayed…."

The words 'I'm sorry…' stared at her before they turned to ash.

At once he was before her, picking her up in his arms and pushing her against the wall. His mouth urgently found hers before placing kisses along her neck, and between her breasts.

The urgency he had for her didn't scare her, but comforted her. At once she knew that he was fine. That everything was ok.

Ginny had to concentrate, her legs wrapped around his waist, to hear what he was saying between kisses.

"I need you. I don't need you to fix me….I need you to be with me. I need to love you and I need you to love me."

Hearing this, tears welled up in her eyes and she wasn't sure what to say. Pulling his head away from his attention to her creamy breasts, she kissed him passionately…deeply.

"I need you too"

At once Harry ripped the dress off of her body, pushing her down onto the ground in front of the fireplace. As he stared down at her body, the dancing flames next to the couple made her look almost like a Goddess. Removing himself from any constraining clothing he placed himself on top of her.

There was no urgency. There was no pain. There was only love.

As Harry's hips met with Ginny's and he watched her closed eyes, and parted lips to let her delicious moans escape, he suddenly felt right. His hand reached up to cup her cheek as he gave his final thrusts, finishing in tune with his Ginny.

Kissing her forehead, he picked her up and carried her into the boy's common room, careful not to wake any of the sleeping figures. Once he laid her down, he pulled the curtain closed around his bed and cast a silencing charm, letting his sleeping girlfriend sleep.

'Girlfriend,' he thought. Chuckling to himself one last thought crossed his mind before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

'Wife…someday.'


End file.
